


Dirk x Caliborn [Viewport Voyeur]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, Exhibitionism, Exophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:caliborn sees something (un)expected through the viewport
Relationships: Caliborn/Dirk Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 31





	Dirk x Caliborn [Viewport Voyeur]

Humans are a dangerous, deviant, disgusting race. This is no shock, considering how fleshy and stupid they look. Dirk Strider is no exception to this rule, even seeming to delight in being caught in the act of his disturbing pleasure-pandering.

He's not expecting anything when he opens the viewport, mind you. He's not diseased in the head, unable to efface images of self-sufficient humans putting their hands on their ugly bodies for fleeting moments of filth. And because he's not expecting anything, he's already unbuttoned his pants and started thumbing over his genital mound.

The screen filters in dark. But Dirk is sprawled back in his desk chair, one leg hooked over an armrest. His pants are long gone, underwear too, removed for the sake of pulling his scarred hands over his shaft. Caliborn stutters on his next inhale.

His entertainment for the night is taking his time, just barely ghosting his fingertips across the flushed, veined skin making up his cock. Petting himself. Minding his balls with the other hand slow and languid. It's reprehensible. It's disgusting. The tender motions are a symphony of clashing, despicable outrages.

His spiral-cut cheeks glow with infatuated glee, warming to the touch as he rolls the dual tips of his dicks against his palm the moment they peek from his genital mound. Dirk is breathing slowly, like he doesn't have a care in the world, making masturbation look easy. Making it look like self-love.

Caliborn ruts against his palm, aware that he's breathing too loud, aware of every twitching pulse in Dirk's dick. That's why he doesn't quote catch the way his human's eyes crinkle up in a smirk, lopsided and handsome and so fucking tender.

Dirk speaks. Smooth, pleased, he croons, "Like what you see?"

He can't possibly know he's being watched. But the human spreads his legs a little wider and strokes his own balls so tenderly that Caliborn leaks into his own palm. Humans are deranged, fucked up monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626441196276989953/caliborn-sees-something-unexpected-through-the)


End file.
